


Yo (no) soy tu problema

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, human!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuela y Martina se odian desde siempre, esta es su historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo (no) soy tu problema

**-16-**

No son amigas, para nada. No se soportan, ni un poco. Martina se cree mucha cosa y Manuela sabe que es mucho mejor que esa _princesita que no tiene ni un brillo_. En verdad, Martina sería la última persona que hubiese querido que entrara en el baño.

La reconoce porque de repente todo es ese perfume dulce y fuerte, escucha los tintineos de sus aros y pulseras y, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta, la puede ver acomodándose su cabello en una coleta alta. Seguramente se lo había soltado en la clase, _otra vez_.

Manuela la ve, duda un momento, otro minuto más, y decide que ya no puede humillarse más de lo que está (¿qué más da si Martina ve que se escapó de clases? A ninguna le importa, realmente)

Abre la puerta y… bueno, cosas que pasan.

—La cola de caballo nunca te quedó bien.

—Y a mí qué me importa lo que pensés vos.

Duda un segundo, se acerca un paso y los ojos de Martina dejan de ser fríos y desdeñosos para pasar a una expresión algo sorprendida.

—Puedo… hacerte las trenzas, no sé.

Bueno, de algo se tiene que empezar.

-9-

Manuela decidió no tener compasión.

También decidió que, de ahora en más, nadie, jamás volvería a burlarse de ella. Martina sería su aviso para toda la clase. Y estaba completamente segura que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de esconderle sus cosas, golpearla o siquiera pensar poner sus ojos sobre ella. Manuela sólo quería estar en paz.

Bien, Martina le traería esa paz.

—Oye —dijo esa mañana apenas se sentaron en los bancos; como siempre, Martina estaba adelante con su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo alta—. Oye, Martina.

—¿Qué querés? —preguntó Martina, mirándola con desdén, acomodando todos sus útiles rosados sobre la mesa.

—Tu cabello está muy bonito hoy —contestó Manuela con una sonrisa pequeña en la boca, y Martina la miró con cierta desconfianza al principio pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle la espalda.

Nadie sospechaba. ¿Qué podría hacer Manuela? Ella sólo gruñe y amenaza, jamás hace nada. Lo que no saben que es que todo tiene un tope.

Buscó la tijera en su estuche, se aseguró de traer una que pasara desapercibida para la profesora y los demás, de mangos coloridos y cuchillos filosos. Con delicadeza, abrió la tijera hasta el borde de la liga que sostenía el cabello de Martina…

Y lo cortó.

**-15-**

Manuela no se movió, ni aunque Martina se apoyara en la pared sin mirarla.

Se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo, ocultando su cara lo más posible. Frente a ellas, medio oculto entre el pasto mal cortado y crecido, Martina vio el cuerpo de un gatito pequeño que no respiraba. También vio una latita a medio abrir y un potecito con agua limpia.

—Che...

Manuela se encogió un poco sobre sí misma y Martina retrocedió, sorprendida de verla tan afectada por el animalito.

Siempre la había visto escabullirse por aquí, pero nunca se le ocurrió el seguirla. Hasta ahora, ese gatito, el que estaba oculto entre la hierba, Manuela debió cuidarlo. Martina buscó entre los bolsillos de su uniforme, hasta que dio con el pañuelo y se lo entregó.

—No quiero caridad —dijo Manuela, mirándola con desconfianza—. Déjame en paz.

—Pero... —Martina aún seguía mostrándole el pañuelo—. Quiero... ayudarte, digo.

—Ahora eres una santa, por favor.

Siempre era así con ella, siempre a la defensiva aunque esta vez sí quería ayudarla. No es que Martina no dejara de odiarla, pero... podía olvidarse un rato de eso mientras la ayudaba a enterrar al gatito. No preguntó, tampoco cuestionó, tomó asiento al lado de la chica y le dejó el pañuelo de florcitas sobre su cabello.

Manuela se sacó el pañuelo de su cabeza, rápida, y volvió a esa posición de abrazarse las rodillas y esconder su cara, pero no volvió a hablar. Martina interpretó eso como un "puedes quedarte, si quieres" y así estaba bien. Quizás era tiempo, de dejar los odios infantiles e intentar... empezar de nuevo con ella.

Hasta que Manuela se limpió la nariz.

—¡Eso es asqueroso, che!

—¡¿Entonces para qué me das el pañuelo, huevona?!

**-12-**

Educación Física nunca fue tan incómoda para Manuela.

Hace calor, después de todo ya están en octubre y octubre significa primavera, días pesados, soleados, calurosos. Significa usar pantalones largos y camisetas mangas cortas para la clase. También significa que la profesora escogería las parejas para los ejercicios de elongación y siempre está esa excusa de _“fomentar la unión”_ en el curso.

Significa sostenerle los tobillos a Martina mientras ella sube y baja, pegando su torso a sus rodillas. Quiere decir, también, que Manuela tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y ciertas partes reaccionan cuando se da cuenta _que no lleva sostén_ y puede ver un algo rosado asomándose en la prenda blanca.

Es un

—¿No usai’ sostén?

Y todo se vuelve incómodo.

**-6-**

Es un poquito de envidia, porque Martina tiene esos vestidos bonitos y brillantes. Es como las muñecas que tiene en su casa y no usa, sólo las mira.

Manuela es chiquita todavía, pero se pregunta por qué su cabello no es tan brillante como el de Martina. Por qué siempre su madre se lo ata en dos trenzas apretadas y la hace ir con pantalones, y no vestidos.

Pero esas preguntas siempre duran dos segundos, esos miedos se esconden en alguna parte mientras se sube a los juegos con los demás niños y se divierte. Es sentirse especial que Martina la vea desde abajo, sin poder subirse porque ensuciaría su lindo vestido.

Es un poquito de envidia que como viene, se va.

**-18-**

Nunca le gustó la nieve.

Bueno, nunca la había visto pero cuando comenzó a nevar Manuela decidió que no era lo suyo. Era muy fría, muy húmeda (tampoco es que la lluvia le fascinase, fíjate). Así que volvió al interior del hotel mientras los demás salían, fascinados, a verla caer y luego perderse en alguna discoteca para divertirse.

La cosa es que, esa noche, cuando decidió salir a pasear un rato por las calles de Bariloche y sentarse en un columpio, en una plaza así desértica para no tener que lidiar con adolescentes que se comían la boca, comenzó a nevar. Y mientras su cabello se llenaba de pequeñas pelusitas blancas que se volvían agua con su calor, ella llegó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes con algún novio tuyo o tus amigas, me puedo ir —dijo Manuela con cierta torpeza en sus palabras que quisieron sonar tajantes, pero Martina no dijo nada y se sentó en el columpio vacío, balanceándose apenas con las piernas—. ¿Oye…?

—Ya te escuché la primera vez, no vengo con nadie y mi nombre no es “oye” —contestó Martina, frunciendo el ceño y la boca. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, la nieve cayendo y Manuela no veía algo tan bizarro como estar a solas con la rubia desde que le hizo las trenzas en el baño del colegio.

El rostro de Manuela estaba tan rojo, porque aún podía acordarse de todo lo que había pasado hace tan sólo unos días atrás. Esos celos estúpidos, ella diciendo que _me gustas, Martina_ y el silencio, y la incomodidad, los problemas, las inseguridades.

¿Quién mierda le dijo que confesarse era una buena idea?

—Ya, oh.

—Che —dijo Martina, dejando de balancearse y bajó la cabeza, su cabello haciendo una cortina de su rostro—. A mí no me gustan las minas, Manu.

Manuela no dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que simplemente tomó aire y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Pero… vos sí.

Cuando la miró, Martina estaba tan cerca que sintió el aliento rozándole la cara y fue cuando las dos se besaron. Es uno rápido, apenas un piquito de lo más torpe y pobre, pero Manuela no podía salir de su estupor.

¿Qué Martina qué?

**-7-**

Martina la odia. La odia mucho.

Manuela lo sabe y se aprovecha de eso, siempre soltando algún que otro comentario con la voz alzada e hiriendo su orgullo; que sus trenzas son feas, que en realidad no tiene tanta plata como dice, que Martina llora mucho, que es mala cociendo (y todos saben que son vecinas, que se ven las caras más de lo que ellas quisieran)

Son niñas que se miran y el odio recorre sus venas a fuego lento, subiendo y bajando. Manuela cree que tiene más motivos para odiarla, que es legítimo. Desde el jardín de infantes que le hace la vida imposible, quitándole sus juguetes o diciéndole a los otros niños que no jugaran con ella porque tenía piojos.

Cosas de niños (el único problema, es que seguían siendo niñas.

Seguían odiándose. Y Martina no iba a dejar de hacerlo, ni aunque quisiera ser madura. Manuela disfrutaba mucho despotricando contra ella así que en verdad no importa lo que pase.)

En el recreo, Manuela se sienta en una de las escaleras del mástil y come una golosina que se compró antes de entrar al colegio. Martina está con su grupo de amigas, saltando en la soga.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un segundo, y Martina es la primera en desviar la mirada con rapidez, una mueca en su boca.

Para Manuela, era un triunfo más.

**-4-**

Cuando empezaron a llevarse mal, fue casi un misterio para ambas. Es decir, fue Martina la que empezó toda esta historia de "no te soporto", "hueca", "marimacho", "estúpida", "¡ni con un palo te van a tocar a vos!" y Manuela no tuvo problemas en seguirla. Nunca fue de las que se quedan en un rincón llorando, tampoco lo era Martina.

En fin, cuando todo comenzó tendrían cuatro años y era el primer día de Martina en el Jardín de Infantes Los Siete Enanitos luego de su mudanza. Manuela, como siempre, estaba en un rincón jugando con los bloques de construcción que le sacó a los demás niños y Martina, no muy segura de si eso era lo que quería jugar, se sentó a su lado. Los demás niños empezaron a murmurar y ahí Martina se dio cuenta que no le gustaba cuando murmuraban.

Le dijo a Manuela que volvería enseguida, quería buscar algo en su mochila y la otra niña sólo asintió en silencio. Martina se acercó a su mochila cuando el grupo que murmuraba se acercó a ella.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? —dijo una niña de dos coletas altas sobre su cabeza.  
Martina vio a los bebés entre sus brazos y luego a Manuela que jugaba con los bloques. Aceptó rápidamente.

—Tienes que pasar la prueba, primero.

—¡La prueba de valor! —exclamó otra niña, entre sus manos tenía una muñequita.

Le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer y Martina asintió todo lo que decían. No había problema, era una broma; o eso pensó, porque cuando uno es tan chico no piensa las cosas con claridad. A la hora de la siesta, donde todos dormían en unas colchonetas, Martina se levantó y buscó la tijera que la maestra dejó en su escritorio. Volvió hacia donde dormía Manuela, su larga trenza serpenteando sobre el suelo...

La tomó entre sus dedos, dudando tan sólo dos segundos. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza.  
Y la cortó.

(Unos años más tarde, Manuela tendría su venganza)

**-18-**

Bariloche es un lugar muy lindo, rescata Manuela con las mejillas sonrojadas.

(Pero es que ver a Martina con ropa de invierno siempre ha sido lindo... al menos, una vez que se sinceró consigo misma)

Las dos caminan un poco lejos de la otra, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus abrigos. Manuela nota que la nariz de Martina está totalmente enrojecida y no sabe si es por vergüenza o porque de verdad hace tanto frío. Ella no lo nota, nunca ha sido de esas personas friolentas o algo así. Martina era como todo lo contrario.

—Oye...

Las dos se detienen, al ser de noche está lleno de adolescentes que van y vienen a las discotecas y alguna que otra pareja yéndose hacia los lagos o comprando cosas de último momento. No es que alguien estuviera reparando en ellas este momento (no es que a Manuela se esté fijando en eso ahora, demonios porque Martina estaba delante y se habían besado, y ahora parecía verse más bonita que antes y Manuela se sentía como una estúpida)

Toma un suspiro, como dándose valor, y saca una mano de su bolsillo... mostrándosela. Martina la mira, luego a su cara y luego a su mano; está envuelta en un guante con los dedos cortados y por primera vez se da cuenta lo feas que son sus uñas. Un detalle estúpido, la verdad.

—¿Querés... ir de la mano? ¿En serio?

Manuela se escondió un poco en su bufanda, desviando la mirada. Martina miró a algo, a la gente, a los negocios, al cielo, sus mejillas tomando ese lindo rubor, mucho más lindo que el que se ponía antes de salir, y sus dedos se colaron entre los de Manuela en un agarre firme. Y fue ahí en que pudo creerle.

—¿De verdad te gusto?

—¡¿De verdad te creés que...?! —exclamó Martina, con el ceño fruncido, molesta y avergonzada—. No, mirá, este... No sé, nunca me gustó una chica antes. O, bueno, vos sí me gustabas pero no sabía que yo gustaba de vos y, nunca pensé que podría gustarme una mina y...

—¿Por qué tienes que dar tantas vueltas, Martina?

—Te estoy explicando cómo son las cosas, che.

—Eres más complicada de lo que creí, y eso es decir mucho —aseveró Manuela con las cejas alzadas, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de la otra y fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica subiendo por su brazo y a todo su cuerpo, como si un picaflor aleteara enloquecido dentro de su estómago y calentara por dentro.

Manuela la miró y Martina levantó sus ojos a los de ellas, ambas sintiéndose que quedaban apartadas del mundo entero, en frente de esta estatua pintarrajeada. Los autos seguían su camino con montoncitos de nieve en los bordes, a veces iluminando con sus luces amarillas y dándole ese brillo misterioso a los ojos verdes y las sombras jugando con el rostro de Manuela. Martina avanzó un paso, tirando su mano levemente y Manuela se acercó, las dos cada vez más cerca hasta que sus bocas hacen un perfecto encuentro.

Los labios son suaves, algo húmedos y fríos pero sentir la lengua era adictivo y el mundo se redujo en este instante, solo ellas dos y con el tiempo corriendo infinito en este beso.

Martina cree que ya entiende lo que quiso decir Cortázar con la luna temblando en el agua, Manuela sabe que ni mil sonetos de Neruda resumirían tan bien este momento que un beso.

Fue perfecto, entre tanta locura y bocinazos, fue perfecto.

**-tiempo después-**

—Mamá, ¡me duele!

—Pero es que no te quedás quieta, Nicole. ¡Así no puedo peinarte!

La niña se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo gemidos de protesta con la boca. Martina suspiró, negando con su cabeza. Nicole movió sus piernas entre la silla, adelante y atrás y Martina intentó una vez más deslizar el peine por su largo cabello, arrancándole otra queja a la niña.

—Nicole, no es para tanto.

—¡Pero no quiero ese peinado, mamá!

Manuela interrumpió la escena con un portazo, toda despeinada y con los botones de su blusa torcidos. Martina puso los ojos en blanco, le había despertado más de cinco veces y ahora estaba llegando tarde a la editorial para variar. La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso torpe en la mejilla y otro rápido sobre la cabeza de Nicole.

—¡Mami, mami, quiero las trenzas que me hiciste el otro día!

Tanto Martina como Manuela miraron a la pequeña, que golpeaba la mesa con sus manos.

—No me deja peinarla, Manu —sonrió Martina con resignación, haciéndose a un lado y acercándose a la mochila de Nicole, guardando el cuaderno de comunicaciones—. Sólo quiere tus trenzas, ja. ¿Se la podés hacer vos?

Manuela se rascó la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con cierta desesperación mientras miraba la hora. Pero ya qué.

—Ya llego tarde igual —masculló Manuela, dejando sobre la mesa su bolso negro y unos papeles, comenzando a trenzar el cabello de la niña mientras Martina las observaba cruzándose de brazos.

Después de todo, Manuela siempre fue buena haciendo trenzas.


End file.
